


You're Okay

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, post-season 6, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: He thought back to the memories that startled him awake, memories that belonged to the clone, but somehow remained with him. The clone that tried to kill Keith, to break him.And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did. They saw that you were broken. Worthless. I should have seen it too.Shiro clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a choked cry. He knew without a doubt that Keith was hurt by those words. Yet, he still refused to give up. Keith still believed there was a way to save him. Still, Shiro was overwhelmed with guilt, knowing that his clone had said such horrible things to him. Even if it was a clone, Keith still had to hear those words with Shiro’s voice.





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 fucked me up real good, I lost count of the amount of times I rewatched Black Paladins hhhh
> 
> I wrote this to pour out my season 6 feels, enjoy!! <3

_Shiro! I know you're in there! You made a promise once, you told me you'd_ never _give up on me!_

_I'm not leaving here without you!_

_Shiro, please! You're my brother!_

_I love you!_

With a choked cry, Shiro shot up into a sitting position. His heart pounded in his chest, trying to steady his breathing. He was... alive? How was that possible? 

Shiro took in his surroundings, taking note that he was in the black lion, physically present in the black lion and not trapped in the astral plane. He immediately noticed the change in weight, and his gaze travelled to find his galra arm was missing. His ties to the galra were cut, and Shiro felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

There was also a weird feeling that Shiro was experiencing, but he couldn't exactly put it into words. He knew this body didn't belong to him, that it belonged to a clone created by Haggar, yet somehow it was now his?

He thought back to the memories that startled him awake, memories that belonged to the clone, but somehow remained with him. The clone that tried to kill Keith, to break him.

_And I should have abandoned you just like your parents did. They saw that you were broken. Worthless. I should have seen it too._

Shiro clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle a choked cry. He knew without a doubt that Keith was hurt by those words. Yet, he still refused to give up. Keith still believed there was a way to save him. Still, Shiro was overwhelmed with guilt, knowing that his clone had said such horrible things to him. Even if it was a clone, Keith still had to hear those words with Shiro's voice. 

_I love you!_

Laying back down, Shiro brought his hand over his eyes, teeth clenched at an attempt to stay quiet, tears streaming down his face. After everything the clone had put Keith through, Keith still believed in him. Keith was still determined to save him, even when the clone was trying so hard to break him down, hitting him in all the places where it hurt the most.

"Shiro?"

Shiro looked over to find Keith standing a few feet away. He attempted to messily wipe his tears away and sit up all at the same time, yet with the missing an arm and still adjusting to a new body, he only got as far as halfway before flopping back down. Immediately Keith was at his side, placing a warm hand onto Shiro's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Shiro. You still need to rest." Keith's voice was filled with concern and worry, making the guilt that Shiro felt increase tenfolds.

Shiro nodded, allowing Keith to help him get into a more comfortable position. He didn't trust his voice to speak, knowing once he spoke a single word the tears would resume.

Keith spoke quietly, "Are you okay?"

That question alone was enough for the dam to break. 

Shiro let out a choked sob as the tears resumed flooding down his cheeks. He felt warm arms embrace him, and his head was leaning against Keith's chest. He looked up to find Keith looking deep into his eyes, his violet eyes filled with concern yet comfort.

"I've got you, I'm right here for you, you're okay." Keith assured him with quiet whispers, holding him close.

Through his tears Shiro was still able to see the fresh scar on Keith's cheek, given to him during the fight with the clone. 

_Just let go, Keith. You don't have to fight anymore. By now, the team's already gone. I saw to it myself._

"Keith..." Shiro's voice was hoarse, and before he could get another word out another round of fresh tears began.

"You're safe, Shiro. I've got you." Keith whispered, running his fingers through his white locks.

There was so much Shiro wanted to say, wanted to ask. Did he get any rest? Does he have any other injuries that Shiro couldn't see? Did Keith forgive him for what his clone put him through? 

But most importantly, was _Keith_ okay?

Shiro must have asked that one aloud, as Keith looked down at him with a sorrowful smile.

"I don't know, to be honest.. But I have you back, and that's all that matters to me right now."

"But, Keith.." Shiro started, "The clone that attacked you, he put you through so much. You didn't know it was a clone, you thought it was _me_. He used my voice to _hurt you_ , saying things that he knew would _break_ you. I'm so sorry, Keith."

"Shiro..." Keith's grip around the man in his arms tightened, and Shiro was sure he could feel Keith trembling, "It's okay.."

"But it's no-"

"Shiro." 

Shiro looked up into Keith's eyes. He was expecting to find anger or fear, yet all he found was love and comfort. "Keith..."

"The clone was not you. You didn't say those things to me. You didn't do any of those things to me. You don't have to beat yourself up over any of that, I promise."

Shiro let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and allowed himself to fully relax in Keith's arms. Keith held onto him way after his tears had stopped.

Keith's voice was soft as he spoke, "Do you remember what I said? While I was fighting with the clone?"

There was a lot of things that happened during that fight, but the words that Keith spoke were something he would never forget.

"I love you, Shiro," Keith looked deep into Shiro's eyes and smiled.

Shiro returned the smile, "As a brother, or..?"

Keith chuckled - a sound that Shiro would cherish - holding Shiro even closer to him, "At first I thought it was just as a brother, but while I was fighting with the clone I realized it was something more. Shiro, you're the most important person to me, and I can't imagine being with anyone else." He brought a hand up to Shiro's cheek, wiping what lingered of the tears, "I love you so much."

Shiro felt the familiar feeling of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but for a whole different reason entirely, "I love you too, Keith. So so much."

"When did you first figure it out?" Keith asked, resting his forehead against Shiro's.

"Right before we left for Kerberos, actually.." Shiro said sheepishly, with a nervous smile.

"Before Kerberos? Shiro-"

"I know, I know, you were still a minor at the time. But while I was showing you around, and the day before we had to leave, I couldn't imagine spending so much time away from you. That's when I figured out that it was more than brotherly love," Shiro's smile was enough for Keith to start crying tears of his own. "But I knew that once we got back from Kerberos, it would be after your 18th birthday, and I would finally confess my feelings for you. Things didn't really go as planned, though."

"No they did not," Keith agreed with a laugh. "But now I know."

Shiro smiled, "Now you know."

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes, comfortable with the silence. Keith made the first move, placing both hands on Shiro's cheeks, thumbs rubbing softly against his skin, before bringing him in for a kiss. Shiro relaxed under the touch, returning the kiss with passion, wrapping his arm around Keith's torso. He tried to bring Keith in even closer, chests pressed together until they couldn't get any closer.

They didn't part until they struggled to breathe, breaking away for gasps of air. Keith leaned down until their foreheads were pressed together, and he smiled. Shiro returned the smile, pecking the corner of Keith's lips with a kiss.

"You need to rest more, Takashi," Keith whispered.

Hearing Keith say his first name made him practically melt, proving himself wrong when he thought his heart couldn't get any fuller, that he couldn't love the man in his arms more than he already did.

"You should get some sleep too. Have you slept at all?" Shiro asked. When Keith turned away sheepishly, he chuckled, "I'll take that as a no."

"Can I lay with you?" Keith asked nervously. Shiro had a feeling there was something Keith wasn't telling him, but he knew Keith would talk about it with him when he was ready.

"Of course, love," Shiro smiled when he saw Keith's cheeks turn a cute shade of pink, "I might need some help repositioning though."

Keith released Shiro and helped him lay back down and get comfortable before sliding up next to him. He placed his head down on Shiro's chest - trying his best to avoid his shoulder, unsure of how much pain the man was in after losing his arm - and wrapped his arms around his torso. Shiro laid his head down on Keith's pressing a soft kiss into soft black locks. He wrapped his arm around Keith, pulling him in even closer.

Before the two could drift off to sleep, Shiro heard Keith whisper something, so quietly that he could've easily missed it had Keith not been so close to him.

"Please don't leave me again, Takashi."

Shiro pressed a bunch of kisses to Keith's hair, tightening his hold on him. He knew he couldn't promise that he wouldn't leave again, but he still wanted to reassure his beloved.

"I will do my best, my love," He whispered.

Keith hummed in approval before allowing himself to fall asleep. Shiro got a good look at the man sleeping in his arms, staring at the scar on his face, before falling into a deep sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) and scream sheith with me!! <3


End file.
